Sakura Kinomoto
|-|In the Manga= |-| Clow Card Arc= |-|Sakura Card Arc= |-|Princess Tsubasa= Resumen Sakura Kinomoto (木之本 さくら, Kinomoto Sakura) is a fictional character, the heroine and main protagonist of CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. Sakura has an alternate existence in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. She is also briefly mentioned in another CLAMP title ×××HOLiC. Powers and Stats Clase: 10-B At base | ' 5-C' With The Rain | 3-A With The Mirror | High 3-A With The Erase| 2-C With The Light and The Dark | 2-A With The Nothing y The Hope Name: Sakura Kinomoto Nicknames: Princess Tsubasa Origin: CLAMP Gender: Female Edad: 10 (12 at the end of the series) Clasificación: Human, Card Captor, Aprentice of Clow. Powers and Abilities: ' Super Human caracteristics, Time-Stop (The Time), Arqueria (The Arrow), Transmutation (The Big y The Little), Water Manipulation (The Watery, The Wave and The Bubbles), Mental Manipulation (The Change), Weather Manipulation (With The Cloud, The Wood, The Rain, The Snow) Creation (The Create), Spacial Manipulation (The Dark and The Light) Magic Issolation (The Dark), Time Manipulation (The Time, The Return, The Light y The Dark) Instant Death, Reality Manipulation (The Erase) Terrakinesis (Con The Earthy) Dream Manipulation (The Dream) Probability Manipulation (The Hope garantiza crear un camino donde no lo hay, un camino donde los que fueron y seran veran con esperanza, The Shot) Flotaciòn (The Float) Martial Arts (The Fight) Pyrokinesis (The Firey), Flight (The Fly), Ice Manipulation (The Frezze) Light Manipulation (The Glow), Iluciones (The Illusion) Mind Reading (The Libra Can predict if someone is lying, can put opponents to sleep with The Sleep) Magical Limitation (The Little), Sellamiento (Con The Lock and the Cetro de Sakura.), Mist Creation (The Mist) Teleportation (The Move), Sand Manipulation (The Sand), Darkness Manipulation (The Shadow), Inmortality (Reincarnation), The Shot solo puede ser destruida a nivel conceptual), Stealth (The Silent), Creacion de Laberintos ( The Maze) Luring (The Song) Cooking (The Sweet), Superhuman vision (The Through), Electrokinesis (The Thunder), Clonaciòn (The Twin), Sound Manipulation (The Voice permite robar las voces de los oponentes) Destructive Capacity: ''' At least '''Continent Level with The Shot (Even if the person using it has no magical powers, The Shot Will attack the enemy until it dies, its range in power increases from continental to infinite) | At least Multi-Continent Level' (The Rain The rain can flood the earth´s surface) | Universal (Can create a parallel version of the universe with The Mirror And pocket dimensions with The Maze) | High 3-A '(The Erase can destroy everyone and eerything on a 3D plain) | Multi-universal '(The Illusion combined with The Maze This maze surpasses 3 Dimensionality, The Return Allows Sakura travel and alter timelines at will) | '''Multiversal+ '(The Nothing destroyed the entirety of the CLAMP verse, only being able to be restored with The Hope by Tsubasa and Sakura. Sakura can alter the concept of time The Loop, the concepts of light and darkness with The Light y The Dark, The Sword allows Sakura destroy concepts based on the cards she has) '''Attack Speed: ""Unknown"" Travel Speed: At least normal human speed | Superhuman (The Dash) | At least Supersonic (The Fly) | At least Massively Hypersonic (The Thunder) | Faster Than Light (The Glow , The Shot y The Light ) | Irrelevant (The Movey in Tsubasa Chronicles) Reaction Speed: ""Unknown" Lifting Strenght: ' At least 4,000 Pounds (The Power Allows Sakura match an African Elephant) '''Striking Strenght: ' At least 4,000 Pounds (The Power Allows Sakura match an African Elephant) '''Durability: Human Level | Nivel Multi-Universal (The Shield Can stop Clow´s attacks and Seal them.) | Multiversal+ As Princess Tsubasa (Survived the Recreation and Destruction of the CLAMP verse) Stamina: Very High '''(Can fight for multiple days without tiring) '''Range: Melee (Base) | Universal Standart Equipment Sakura Cards, Magic Rod. Inteligence: Average (Base) | High (Retains her memory from past timelines, trains under Master Clow and multiple prodigy teachers as her life as Princess Tsubasa) Weaknesses: '''Naive, Human Illnesses '''Feats: Has powers from all the Sakura Cards and managed to seal three of them at once, something Clow Stated he could not achieve, Restored the Multiverse alonside her past couterpart. Key: Base and The Shot | The Rain | The Mirror Y The Maze | High 3-A with The Erase | Low 2-C with The Light, The Dark y The Return | 2-A Alto With The Nothing, The Hope, The Loop y The Sword and as Princess Tsubasa Notas: Her Skills are taken from the Manga, Anime and Tsubasa Chronicles Source for Sakura Cards´s Powers. Category:Characters